


and it's worth it (it's divine)

by dip_and_stir



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Original Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Safewords, She/Her Pronouns for Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_stir/pseuds/dip_and_stir
Summary: Excitement trills through her as she finishes tying the knot. Foresight had made her prepare for tonight's events.They're gonna do this. They're really going to do this.However foresight did not warn her of the cold hand of anxiety that would quickly snatch away her joy.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	and it's worth it (it's divine)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lot more smuttier than it ended up being, but you know what? That's okay. Sometimes we need to be soft instead of horny.

A soft padding of feet can just barely be heard as she moves through the room. She can’t help but constantly glance back at the man on the bed who so willingly let himself be restrained. He can’t see her nerves, as he’s blindfolded too, though she’s sure her silence speaks volumes.

“You’re sure you want this?” Try as she might, her voice falters despite the air of confidence she puts on, awkwardly booming in the beginning and wobbling on ‘want’.  _ Damn it _ , this is a delicate situation. If she’s nervous, he’ll be nervous.

His head lazily swivels in her direction, resting against his arm. She catches the soft quirk of his lips, “I said I’d do whatever satisfies you.” His tone is soft, reassuring her that this is okay, and he's okay, just breathe.

“I know, Jumin,” she sighs, swallowing down the urge to back out and instead snuggle up for the night. 

The woman nibbles on her bottom lip before continuing, “But what…what do  _ you _ want?” It makes her feel so pathetic needing to hear him say what he wants. This was her idea after all. And yet she’s faltering in a moment where she needs to stand tall. 

“You, Maya.” The way he says her name grounds her and sets her alight. “In whatever way I can have you.”

Despite being trussed up like an exceptionally delicious-looking turkey, Jumin still manages to exude confidence that soothes her unease. She could always rely on him to be there, to be her rock, when she felt like she was at her breaking point. And while that may not be the case now, Maya’s still floundering.

“And you want me like this? Holding your pleasure over you?” How can he trust her so easily with this? Most men would be humiliated to be so vulnerable with their wives, but, of course, Jumin is not most men.

“If it pleases you.”

_ Ever accommodating _ , she thinks. How she got so lucky to have a man who loves his wife enough to humor her desires, she’ll never know. Yet even when knowing Jumin is down for anything, she can’t help but ask the question that’s been plaguing her.

“Wouldn’t you prefer if the roles were reversed?” Maya’s voice comes out far smaller than she intended. She’s sure her husband would pick up on her underlying uncertainty even if her words had managed to come out as a tease.

His head rolls back into its original position, a soft chuckle bubbling up from his throat, “Are you asking because I like to be in control, or because you’re scared?” It’s obvious he’s decided to stop dancing around the issue and make her face it head on. His impatience is creeping up, but he still wants to soothe her fears. 

“Well,” she decides then that it may be best to draw near, “You always pick our meals and like to dress me up for events.” She finishes the statement as she crawls up the bed and drapes herself along Jumin’s torso, laying her head just over his heart. 

Maya listens to the steady thump of the organ before burying her face in his chest, and takes a deep inhale of the comforting scent of her husband. He still smells faintly of his cologne and soap, lemongrass and sandalwood mingling together with a hint of paper and ink from his day in the office. 

An exasperated sigh leaves him, her head rising and falling with the exhale.

“I do that because I like to spoil and shower you in luxury.” His tone is matter-of-fact, almost if he’s saying,  _ Isn’t it obvious? _

She huffs gently, shaking her head, nose brushing lightly against the small patch of skin exposed from popping the first few buttons of his shirt earlier. “Are you sure about that?” While the spoiling isn’t a lie, she highly doubts that it doesn’t also have to do with him being a bit of a control freak. 

He smiles at her snark. “I like being in control because I'm confident of the outcome.”

She supposes she’ll have to concede to that statement. It's true that Jumin has never liked to take on any projects he doesn’t wholeheartedly believe will succeed, and with his say so and know-how, he’s always sure to get good results. 

He noses at her hair and plants a kiss on top of her head. “But as you’ve said previously, despite being tied up and temporarily blinded, I have the most control here.”

Maya sighs heavily, she had indeed said that when she’d given Jumin the rundown a few days ago.

“Yes, you do, but I also told you that I don’t want you to tough through this if you can’t take it.”  _ This is supposed to be fun _ , she thinks, but she can’t help but hesitate thinking of how this could all go wrong, all the what ifs. Dom and sub relationships can be tricky, even when it’s something so casual as what they’re doing. 

“I want  _ both of us _ to enjoy this experience.” She had played with the idea of having Jumin on his knees, begging for her and a sweet release only she could give him. The image of him so desperate did things to her. Yet putting it into play is so much different from a fantasy, she’s coming to realize. “I can’t, in good conscience, go through with this if you can’t find anything appealing about it.” 

Maya hated feeling all this guilt for desiring what she did, but a part of her couldn’t help but think she was taking advantage of Jumin's kindness. He loves her so much and is willing to do so much for her-- how could she not even entertain the idea that perhaps her husband gave her too much leeway in their relationship? He hardly ever asked for anything in return, and when he did, it was simply a kiss or to see her wear something he’d bought for her.

Jumin Han is a good man, good to all those around him, and is especially good to Maya. He’d give her the entire world if she asked for it. And that is why shame claws at her. Maya doesn’t think she deserves all his kindness, but perhaps that makes her a hypocrite since she’s just as prone to giving as Jumin is. Maya would do so much for this man who-- with no hesitation-- let himself be laid bare before her, bound in ropes and by marriage. Who trusted her to love him, to pleasure him in new and exciting ways. 

His unconditional love and trust still overwhelms her; intimidates, even. She’s unsure her affections could even come close to competing with Jumin’s.

“Darling,” the term of endearment gently pulls Maya out of her piling doubt, ”won’t you let me see you for a moment?” The tenderness of his voice makes her heart flutter. She gnaws on her lip and gingerly lifts the blindfold from Jumin’s eyes. His dark eyes take a moment to adjust to the change in lighting before settling on hers.

“Maya,” the look in his eyes is filled with so much devotion, “if I wasn’t at least a bit interested, I would not be here. I would not have willingly submitted to your whims if my desires did not align with yours.” The determination to destroy any and all of her doubts is so strong that it makes it difficult for her to hold his gaze. However the sincerity he conveys says  _ look at me, pay attention to me _ and she could never deny such a fierce demand.

“I trust you, I _ love  _ you.” He breathes, “Please never doubt that.”

And how could she? There’s hardly ever been a moment when Jumin wasn’t being sincere with her.

(And he begged her oh, so sweetly.) 

Sighing, Maya nods her head. “Okay,” then she places the blindfold back over her husband’s eyes.

“Now,” with a sudden surge of confidence, she slips into her role, her voice dropping a couple octaves. “This is meant to test your limits, not for me to maim you.” 

She watches him closely as she continues, “Where there is sure to be pain,” a barely noticeable shiver runs through Jumin and he shifts in anticipation, “Pleasure will follow.” 

“If there is  _ ever _ a moment that you feel unsafe or uncomfortable, you will tell me.”

  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” A rushed answer.

Her eyes narrow, “Do you promise?” Perhaps it’s just his enthusiasm, but she could never be too careful.

  
  
“I promise.” His response comes out a bit throaty. So she decides to make sure he’s listening.

“Tell me your safe word.”

“Cherry wine.” No hesitation. His eagerness causes the corner of her mouth to twitch in amusement.

“And you will use it when needed, as you promised?”

  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” Still no hesitation. Maya licks her lips.

  
The first taste of Jumin’s obedience is already becoming addicting and they haven’t even gotten started. Oh, this is going to be a lot more fun than she first assumed.   


  
“Good.” She smirks, “Then let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe I lied. It's a little horny.


End file.
